


Will you be there when I fall?

by Promisemeyouwillfly



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fangirl, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBT+, M/M, OTP Feels, SnowBaz, gayaf, rainbow rowell, seriously though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promisemeyouwillfly/pseuds/Promisemeyouwillfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Forget the Humdrum. Forget the dragons. Forget the vampires, forget the merwolves, forget accidently-on-purpose being fed  to a Chimera by your boyfriend. Hell, even forget the Mage.<br/>Nothing scares me more than being Normal.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One of those days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on ao3. Just... just give it a shot?  
> I don't own these beautiful characters. They all belong to the genius know as Rainbow Rowell.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> P.S My Wattpad is @Theanswertolifeis42

I want to feel his lips against mine. I want to feel the warmth of his hand, firmly clapsed onto mine, making sure I was safe. I want to gaze into his brilliant eyes, and feel the love pouring out of them.  
I want him. I want to curl up in the comforting arms of Baz fucking Pitch.  
The coldness punches me. Nothing left. Nothing.  
Why did I do it? Why did I ever do the most stupid thing in the world?

\----------------------------------------------  
PENNY

I fling open the fridge door, and stare at its somewhat pathetic contents. A bit of cheese, a lettuce and some ketchup. This is the second time Baz has forgotten to do the bloody shopping. I want to hit him right now- mess up a few of his pefect teeth. Simon would get annoyed, I suppose. But Baz does drive me up the wall sometimes.  
"Penny?" Simon calls from the living room.  
I walk over to him, hand on hips. I've had enough of his stupid boyfriend not taking any responsiblity. I mean, Baz practically lives here! I have a right mind to start charging him rent if he carries on the way he's going. I wonder where he is now. At college I suppose. I still don't know why he took phycology as a degree. Baz Pitch as a bloody therapist? I wouldn't trust him with my mind, that's for sure.  
"Will you please tell your boyfriend to kindly get his act together, Simon? I've had enough of him strutting around like he owns the place, not taking any damn responsibility for his actions-" I stop, and look at Simon.  
The tired grey tracksuit bottoms. The uncombed hair. The bags under his eyes.  
"Oh." I say, putting on my best sympathy smile for my best friend. "It's one of those days, huh?"  
"One of those days." He replies.


	2. I am yours forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This got deleted about six times, which is why it took so long to update. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and you'll like this one even more! Thanks so much for reading and please leave kudos/ comment!  
> Oh yeah, I don't own these characters, they belong to Rainbow Rowell.

BAZ

"For God's sake Baz, you forgot to buy the shopping- _again!_ " Penny yells, the second I open the door to the apartment she and Snow share. 

"Oh. Sorry." I apologise, trying my hardest not to sneer at her (Simon wants us to become 'better friends'.)

Then, out of the blue, she hugs me. It's weird, but gives me a warm feeling too. "Bunce. Please." I laugh. "How was uni?" She asks, pulling away, grinning and slightly embarrassed.

"Fine." I answer. I look over to see Simon sprawled on the sofa, wearing a striped tiger onesie. He looks so cute and suddenly my mind is consumed with the thought of kissing him.

"Baz!" He turns around and cries. I press my lips against his and stroke his golden curls. I could do this all day. I stare into his eyes. Sky blue, with copper flecks. I kiss my favourite of his moles, the one on his neck. And I kiss him and kiss him. The contrst between his warmth and my coolness. I want to feel his lips against mine. I want to feel him. 

"I missed you." Snow whispers, gently pulling away. I feel his breath, warm on my cheeks. 

"Oh, just get a room, you two!" Penny chuckles, as she walks in from the kitchen, hands on hips. I don't think she minds our (frequent) displays of love, although she makes a thing of pretending to. 

Simon giggles. "well, technically, Baz doesn't actually live here." 

Bunce frowns at me. "And  _technically_ I should be charging you rent!" 

"Blame Snow. He was the one who kissed me first." I reply, twirling my finger round one of his curls. I get up, off the sofa. 

"Anyone want a brew?" I offer. 

"Are you sure you're Baz? As in, Basilton Pitch? Are you sure you're not some kind of evil pixie imposter? Because the Baz I know has never, ever in a million years offered to make us a cuppa." Bunce says, in mock bewilderment. 

"Ah Penny, I've trained him well." Snow answers, patting my head like I'm some kind of disobiedient pet. If anyone but Snow was doing that, I would use some of my darkest spells on them.  

But when Simon does it, it just makes me love him even more. 

"Bunce. Want... want something? To drink?" I ask through gritted teeth. 

"Erm... I'll have a coffee, ta." She answers, before flopping on the sofa and checking her phone. 

Simon follows me into the kitchen, and wraps his arms around my waist as I boil the water in our red kettle. 

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." He murmurs. 

"Call you what?"

"Snow." 

"Force of habit, I suppose. I mean, we did hate each other for years." 

I get out the cups. We each have our own special ones. Bunce got hers from some book convention. It's white, with the words "Eleanor and Park" printed in swirly letters. It's one of Penny's favourites. Probably some sappy love story if you ask me. Simon's is a pastel blue, with a yellow duckling on it. Just the site of it makes me want to vomit (mainly because Agatha got it for him), but he likes it. Simon got me my cup for Christmas. It's red with the words 'I am yours forever' on it. I love it. 

Not as much as I love him though. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you left kudos or commented yet?  
> Do it now and you will get a unicorn visit.  
> Kidding.


	3. Something missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Simon talks about life.   
> (And Baz is pissed he isn't in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in months. I was *very* busy, and I'm sorry' i can't believe this has gotten over two hundred hits! Thank you so much! *hugs*   
> Well, I really hope you enjoy chapter and please leave kudos/comments!   
> ~Blue

SIMON

I stare at the boy in the mirror. He doesn't look like me at all. I still haven't quite got used to my wings. They're big, leathery and bright scarlet and they blatantly stick out of my back. Although... I have to admit, they are pretty cool. And they're the only thing that separates me from being a normal. I still can't fly for more than thirty seconds at a time. And even that isn't flying, I just kind of hover in the air awkwardly. Summer break's in a couple of months, however. So maybe I'll have more time to practice my flying then.

I still cannot believe that it's been almost a year since I left Watford. Seems like yesterday. Me and Baz's anniversary is in two weeks, and I can't wait! The excitement is tinged with a unaviodable sense of melancholy though. A year since I lost my magic. Alright, I've got to admit. I was never very  _good_ at performing spells or using my wand... Hell, I was a pretty rubbish mage. But... But... I loved the feeling fire coursing through my veins. I loved the feeling of power, like I could do anything in the whole world. I fear I'll never get that feeling back. Sometimes it scared me. I never knew just how powerful I was. While others struggled to conjure up just a fraction of the power I had, it was a challenge for me to hold it all back. 

I never thought I could create a killer out of my magic. I never thought... 

Nope. I am not ready to go there. 

Let's see... Well, in the eleven months since I left Watford, a lot has changed, I guess. I have a job. A JOB. I work in Starbucks as a Barista and Baz makes a point of ordering a pumpkin spiced latte every Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday, as I only work those days out of the week. He always pretends he hasn't a clue who I am. Sometimes it takes all my willpower not to lean over the counter and kiss the smug grin off his face. I'm also doing a degree in Art. It was my favourite Normal subject at Watford. Now that I can't pursue a magickal career, my therapist suggested I try something I was passionate about. I'm actually enjoying it, although it's sometimes hard work. To be perfectly honest, I had never thought about Life After Watford. I was the chosen one. My whole world depended on 'fulfilling my destiny'. I had always assumed that after I had done that, I would go live in a cottage somewhere with Agatha and do something magickal and then I would Be Happy. 

Baz is doing a phycology degree (well, that's six words I never thought I would ever say). Penny and I have spent the best part of six months trying to figure out why.

Baz and phycology.  

Yeah. 

It's just a but weird, to be honest. 

Swiftly moving on, Penny is doing a degree in Quatum Mechanics, whatever that is. She says she's still debating whether to be a scientist, or whether to work at Watford. My money's on Watford. Penny likes living here, but she doesn't like having to pretend to be a Normal in front of people. I can't blame her. 

Agatha... We've spoken on the phone a couple of times. That's it really. I believe she texts Penny sometimes. Her Instagram is filled with golden beaches and turquoise oceans. There's the odd selfie too. I was surprised by how different she looks. Her hair is cut into a wavy shoulder length bob, and it's dyed a chestnut brown with blonde ends. She has a golden tan and her face is different too- thinner, somehow. I miss her, despite everything. I'm so, so glad I have Baz... But I still miss her. Not in a romantic way though. She's a different person now, I know. But no amount of sun tan and hair dye is going to remove the fact that Agatha was one of my best friends for years. 

Life is good, I guess. Better than at Watford. I don't feel like I'm pretending to be something I'm not. I'm not the Chosen One anymore. But... Maybe that's not such a bad thing. 

The thing is though, there's  _still_ something missing. I love Baz and Penny more that either of them will ever know, but I don't feel... (OK, this is going to soung really strange) I just don't feel full. 

My magic left, and it left a hole in me by doing so. 

And sometimes I think that whole is going to swallow up my every atom. 

**Author's Note:**

> ... You... You made it to the end! Thanks so much for reading! Have The Best Day Ever, you brilliant human!  
>  -Blue


End file.
